Memories
by TheScribbleBook
Summary: Clary has forgotten the shadow world. She can't remember anyone or anything. But when Jace turns up at her door, her world will turn upside down. (the first chapter is a prologue).
1. Chapter 1

"Take me" Magnus said "Just do it." His eyes were glistening with tears and I knew he feared this, as much as he tried to hide it.

"No!" Alec whispered, tears running down his face "take me instead."

"You can't Alec. You're not immortal" The resignation in Magnus's voice was unmistakable. I looked at Jace. His gaze was fixed at Asmodeus, his face as pale as a sheet of paper. All the sarcasm and arrogance was gone.

"Hurry up" Asmodeus said, his voice dripping with impatience. The atmosphere in the room was static. No matter what we did, someone would have to become as good as dead.

"Change the rules" Isabelle pleaded turning to Asmodeus "Ill do anything."

"Anything?" Asmodeus said thoughtfully.

"Anything." Isabelle said, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Astonishment struck me like a bullet. I would never expect her to offer herself up like that, even for Alec.

"A new rule has been issued" Asmodeus shouted even though there were only five of us in the room."Any of you may sacrifice your memories. I'm fed up of listening to you whining, I can cope with mere shadowhunter blood though I hope you offer yourself up Daylighter" He said, grinning "you'd be much sweeter."

Magnus looked at Asmodeus, shocked. The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees.

"Ill do it." Simon said stepping forward "I'm a daylighter. That. has to be more than enough."

"No" I said, moving towards Simon "I can't lose you." Simon looked at me.

"It's the only way."

"No it isn't" I stepped forward. My heart seemed to have stopped "I'll do it."

"No! You can't do this Clary." Jace shouted.

"I have to. Mum and Luke will survive without me" My head seemed to be filled with cotton wool. I knew this was the only way. Shaking, I stepped forward. "Take my memories"

"Please Clary" Jace whispered "Don't do this."

"I've already lost my brother, I don't want to lose you to." I turned to Asmodeus "Do it"

"Wait" Simon said. He put something in my hand "Try to remember me, please." Simon put his arms around me "I'll never forget you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Jace" I said. He didn't reply.

"You done?" Asmodeus reached out it's hand.

"Yes." I whispered and took it. Then everything was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a loud buzzing. Groaning, I turned over to turn my alarm off. I hated waking up at this time but Mum said I must go and visit the doctor every day at 7 am. I don't really know why. I am well and healthy and I don't even think he's a real doctor. He wears sunglasses all the time and has a weird obsession with glitter. And anyway who visits the doctor at this time?

Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed. The morning rays of sunlight were shining through the curtains and I went to open them but then stopped. Wasn't someone going to die if I did? The thought vanished as soon as it came.

"I'm just imagining things" I muttered to myself but I couldn't seem to forget about it.

I went into the kitchen and went to get myself some toast, passing the picture of my father as I did so. I still felt a prick of sadness every time I passed it.

Yawning, I took the toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate, humming as I did so. I sketched whilst I ate. My Sketchbook was filled with drawings of a boy. I can't even remember drawing them. The 'doctor' said that it was all part of your condition, and that he wants me to 'snap out of it' but what does that mean?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The beginnings of panic began to flutter in my chest. I don't no why, but I felt like I should not answer it.

"Shut up" I told myself. I am not crazy and I have no intention to become it. I closed my sketchbook and started towards the door.

"Hello?" a voice shouted. I froze. That voice sounded familiar.

Slowly, I opened the door a crack.

"Who are you?" I said, trying to get a glimpse of him.

"Clary" the person said with relief "let me in please. They haven't wanted me to see you. They said you weren't ready."

He sounded out of breath.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, trying to fight the panic that was quickly trying to overcome me.

"You don't remember?" The person called. He sounded male.

"What are you talking about? Who said I wasn't ready? What do you mean?" I scrambled back, trying desperately to gather my thoughts. I know how to use a weapon. If this guy tried to attack me I could defend myself.

"If you do anything, I'm calling the police" I shouted, making sure that he could hear me. Shaking, I opened the door.

A guy stood there. I felt a pang of recognition.

"I know you" I stammered. Delight flittered across his face. Hid golden eyes shone like the sun.

"You do?" He drew closer.

"Wait" I stepped back, staring at him "I'm not sure I do."

"You do" he promised "my name's Jace." He looked so hopeful that I felt bad to disappoint him.

"Sorry, I think you must be someone else." I moved to shut the door.

"Wait" he stuffed a piece of paper in my hand "find me." He started to walk back down the path "and try to remember, please."

I stared after him. Was he real? Or was he just a figment of my imagination? I closed the door. Who is he? I thought as I trudged to my bedroom.

"He was probably just a random guy doing a dare." I muttered. Yes that's it. He will be. I got some clothes out of the drawer and started to put them on. That's when I noticed the ring. It was on the floor, partly hidden by my quilt. I stumbled back. My head was filled with Flashing images. A girl with dark eyes stabbing a monster, a grin on her face, My mum with scars all over her body and that boy, Jace. I fell to the ground, my head thudding like a drum. Shaking, I unravelled the piece of paper. It had an address on it.

"I have to find him." I quickly got dressed and grabbed a few of my belongings. Clumsily, I ran down the hallway and out of the door. I was determined to find him, whatever it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran down the street, my backpack thumping against my back. The streets were crowded, and I had to shove my way through the crowds. I took out the piece of paper. The address was barely readable. Sighing, I put the piece of paper into my back pocket. There was no way I'd ever find him in this crowd.

Heat choked me as I stopped to rest against a wall. The sun was beating down and people littered the streets like flies. Perfect day to be chasing a mysterious boy. The smell of pizza roamed the air and my mouth watered. Stomach grumbling, I turned around.

There. A blonde head ducked through the crowd. Jace. I ran after him, ignoring all the curses nearby people as I sprinted past. He looked behind him and caught my gaze. A flutter of delight flashed across his face closely followed by fear. I stopped, shocked. Hadn't he wanted to find me in the first place?

Jace stared at me, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide. He turned and ran, pushing tourists and shoppers aside. I sprinted after him, my head swimming. I knew this boy….

He ducked into a nearby alleyway. I followed, clutching the piece of paper in my hand. No one can stop me now. I need answers.

I looked around. A few dustbins line the wall, their contents slowly spilling onto the ground. Graffiti was scrawled all over them. No Jace. Disappointment twisted inside me like a rope. All my questions shattered, breaking apart like shattered glass. Now I would never know. Slowly, I turned around and began to trudge back to society.

**Jace**

I watched her go, my eyes tracking her every movement. She didn't understand what danger she was in. Now Clary was lost, people could hunt her and strip her of her life. I can't let that happen.

I got up, my hand curling round my dagger. I couldn't let her die even if she is lost. Magnus says there is hope that she can be brought back but I don't believe him. Sometimes dreams don't come true.

Intently, I ran across the rooftops. Clary trudged through the crowds, her shoulders hunched and her expression somber. The Clary I know wouldn't be like that. She would turn around and kill the demons that are following her but since she was lost, I had to do it for her. Demons seem to think that she was weak no that she was lost, but I know she isn't. She just hasn't realised that she is strong yet.

I dropped to the ground in a nearby alleyway. There were only two, but I couldn't risk being seen by humans. They were small demons but powerful. The sun seemed to want to wreck my day as I came into the sunlight but I didn't care. All I care about is keeping Clary safe. The first one was closer so I killed that one first. A dagger to the throat and it was humans didn't even notice.

The second one looked at me from across the road. Its little black eyes burned my face as it looked at me with pure hatred. Slowly it floated across the road, sucking the souls out of humans as it passed. Demons didn't usually bother with humans. It must be doing it to annoy me.

I backed up into the alley. It followed, its foul breath making my eyes water. I ran at it, plunging my dagger into its side. It screeched and swiped at me with its claws. I stuck my dagger in its throat and it collapsed, its body nearly pinning me to the floor. Sorted. Clary was safe for another day. And at least she wouldn't know about it.

"What was that?" Clary whispered from behind me.


End file.
